


Ричард ходит и выигрывает

by Evgen_graf



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evgen_graf/pseuds/Evgen_graf
Summary: Они разошлись в разные стороны. Рид сдёрнул с рабочего стола верхнюю одежду и пачку сигарет, пошёл вон из участка, а Найнс отправился вглубь офиса - исполнять поручения, полученные от Фаулера.- Спорим, они никогда не сработаются.- Исключено, - Коннор смущённо потупился, - Ричард передовая модель. Он справится с адаптацией.Казалось, девиант впервые сомневался в собственных словах.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 11





	Ричард ходит и выигрывает

Широкие стеклянные двери участка распахнулись перед ними сами собой. Ранним утром зал ожидания пустовал. С экрана бормотал вполголоса диктор федеральных новостей, у входа мирно болтали два пристава, попивая кофе. В офис постепенно прибывали сотрудники и ещё не до конца расправились с утренней рутиной пара уборщиков. 

За окном вовсю занималась заря, и по полу скользили косые золотистые лучи. Коннору приветливо улыбнулась девушка из-за стойки регистрации. Бывшая ST300 теперь была одета в однотонную светлую блузку без логотипа Киберлайф, не запрашивала авторизации на входе - только кивала с узнаванием и вежливо приглашала пройти в офис.

Хэнк и Коннор принялись располагаться на рабочем месте. Андроид запускал интерфейс и обновлял сводку, лейтенант раскладывал на столе документы, письменные поручения от начальства, принесённый с собой свежий выпуск газеты и герметичный ланч-бокс на перерыв, заботливо собранный Коннором накануне.

Детектив шумно зевнул и посмотрел на циферблат наручных часов, присвистнув.

\- Напомни, зачем мы заявились сюда в такую рань?

\- Я же вам говорил, - Коннор с укоризной качнул головой, - Сегодня первый день Ричарда на новом рабочем месте. Я должен составить ему компанию и помочь освоиться!

В его голосе слышалось нескрываемое воодушевление. Впрочем, Андерсон не спешил разделить радость своего напарника.

\- Ну, раз так, то и где же...

Девиант прервал его на полуслове, дёрнув за рукав и указав рукой в направлении кабинета Фаулера. В этот самый момент закрытая дверь отворилась и в проходе показался RK900. С первого взгляда на него угадывалось очевидное сходство с Коннором - в причёске, в безупречной осанке. Неизъяснимо казалось, что это был как бы Коннор, а как бы и не он вовсе. Статный профиль, широкие плечи, заложенные за спину руки. В его движениях явно читалась ещё свежесть прошивки и отсутствие влияния человеческого фактора.

Андроид машинально окинул помещение сканом. Взгляд внимательных глаз скользнул по детективу с девиантом, диод на виске мигнул узнаванием. Хэнк неудобно повёл плечами, а Коннор, подавшись вперёд, уверенно зашагал к RK, поравнявшись, оживлённо заговорил о чём-то.

Андерсон задумчиво опёрся о столешницу и с интересом наблюдал за парой, внутренне поражаясь разительному сходству и, вместе с тем, заметным отличиям: эти двое в самом деле были чем-то вроде братьев. 

После ноябрьской революции заводы Киберлайф закрывали и демонтировали под нужды общества. Честь пробудить RK900 справедливо предоставили Коннору - тот честно признавался Хэнку, что взволнован этой встречей и чувствует особенную связь с Ричардом. Лейтенант шутил, что Коннор прямо-таки светился от радости, когда будил своего новоявленного братца. "Со мной бы так" - прибавлял с лёгкой укоризной. 

\- Когда вы без сознания от алкогольного опьянения, ситуация требует жёстких методов, - Невозмутимо парировал девиант, - В данном случае достаточно прикосновения.

\- Коннор, зануда, - Ворчал детектив и трепал его по макушке.

После ночи на Харт-плаза андроиды были признаны в праве выбирать любую профессию и род деятельности вне зависимости от модели. Однако по пробуждении RK900 не стал возражать против работы в департаменте, к тому же, пока город только начинал приходить в себя, участок страдал от нехватки сотрудников.

Несмотря ни на что, департамент продолжал исправно функционировать.

Что до Хэнка с Коннором - революция перевернула жизнь каждого из них с ног на голову. Вообще с самого первого дня сотрудничества всем вокруг стало очевидно, что между ними происходит нечто невероятное. Постепенно сглаживались глубокие бороздки морщин на лице детектива, появлялась былая хватка в работе, прояснялись вечно пьяные голубые глаза. У Коннора пропадала строгость механических движений и губы сами собой растягивались в искренней улыбке. Теперь он был ведом не программой вовсе, но кое-чем другим. Они так здорово подошли друг для друга, став словно одним целым, что казалось, иначе и быть не могло.

Казалось практически всем.

\- Эй, Андерсон! Тебе наскучила служебная собачонка, и Фаулер раскошелился на ещё одного пластикового питомца?

\- Жестянка! Как был жестянкой, так и остался...

Кто это был - гроза преступного мира и профессиональный следователь со стажем. Гэвин - наглый, безбашенный Гэвин - сам понимал задним числом, что теперь ко всему прочему прибавился риск отхватить от лейтенанта. Но на это было плевать, как и на всё остальное. Он выражался, потому что мог, спорил с начальством, потому что мог, напивался вусмерть пятничными вечерами, - бинго - потому что мог.

\- Рид, зайди ко мне! - Жёсткий тон Фаулера не предполагал возражений.

\- Да-да, босс...

Коннор с Ричардом переглянулись и с любопытством проводили его взглядом. Хэнк приподнял бровь и пожал плечами, вновь принимаясь за утренний отчёт - кто знает, чем этот проходимец не угодил руководству на сей раз.

Спустя минуту изнутри послышались агрессивные выкрики Рида и терпеливые интонации Фаулера, затем дверь распахнулась, и красный встрёпанный Гэвин заголосил с порога:

\- Я не буду работать с какой-то пластиковой куклой!

\- Будешь, если тебе ещё нужна эта должность!

Рид зло фыркнул, матернувшись, нашарил взглядом ненавистную машину и усмехнулся:

\- Это? Да у него даже имени нет!

Вдруг андроид повернулся и отозвался с нечитаемым выражением лица:

\- Моё имя Ричард.

Внезапно в офисе повисла тишина. На лице детектива изобразилась целая буря эмоций, он было открыл рот, но тут же задохнулся от возмущения. Неподалёку застыла Тина с чашкой кофе в руках. Хэнк тихо покатывался от смеха под осуждающим взглядом Коннора. 

Они разошлись в разные стороны. Рид сдёрнул с рабочего стола верхнюю одежду и пачку сигарет, пошёл вон из участка, а Найнс отправился вглубь офиса - исполнять поручения, полученные от Фаулера.

\- Спорим, они никогда не сработаются.

\- Исключено, - Коннор смущённо потупился, - Ричард передовая модель. Он справится с адаптацией.

Казалось, девиант впервые сомневался в собственных словах.

***

Чередой тянулись рабочие будни, ложась слоями в памяти на странный инцидент. Рид ещё немного повздорил с Фаулером, переключился на сослуживцев, а после, кажется, что-то для себя решил и относительно успокоился. Участок во всех смыслах оживился молчаливой фигурой RK900 - он прекрасно структурировал базу данных и справлялся с огромным количеством информации, упорядочивая работу департамента. Безусловно, таким образом невозможно было реализовать весь потенциал андроида - признаться, он был предназначен для иного, и был дан Гэвину для иного, но тот не подпускал его к делам расследования с упрямством, достойным лучшего применения. Вообще, любое вторжение RK в личное пространство детектива сопровождалось скандалом, во время которого Девятка держался с самым независимым видом и, главное, совершенно безмолвно.

Конечно, сотрудничества с Гэвином не заслуживал никто на свете. И не знай бы Коннор, что Ричард на самом деле такое, он ни за что бы не подпустил к нему детектива, но постой - факт налицо: Найнс один был способен справиться с Гэвином лучше многих других.

Справедливости ради следовало сказать, что Рид был действительно нужен начальству. Рид был бывалым детективом и ценным специалистом, нередко висел в топе по раскрываемости за квартал, здорово стрелял и дрался. Израненное лицо и шея сплошь в розоватых рубцах от шрамов говорили сами за себя. Гэвин мог вопить и колотить себя по груди, размахивать пушкой во все стороны и клясться на крови, что ни за что на свете не распутает дело - а потом брал, и необъяснимым образом выходил сухим из воды, ещё и превзойдя всех остальных.

Точно, Рид был превосходным детективом, а ещё огромной занозой в заднице.

Какая-то болезненная привычка отводить глаза во время разговора не вязалась с бойким нравом и отстойным характером. Рассказы о том, каким Гэвин порою бывает славным парнем звучали в участке чем-то вроде красивой легенды. Гэвин мало рассказывал о своём прошлом, Гэвин всегда работал один и не подпускал близко - Тина была редким исключением, да и то, просто так получилось.

Крайне опрометчивое решение: отдать RK в помощники главному ненавистику машин всего постреволюционного Детройта.

Или нет?

А руководство департамента будто загорелось целью подобрать здесь каждой твари по паре - и смешно, и страшно.

В Хэнке было не узнать былого алкоголика с суицидальными наклонностями и без цели существования. Коннор перенимал у Андерсона все привычки, кроме вредных - лейтенант здорово позаботился о том, чтобы "очеловечить" андроида. В минуты замешательства девиант почёсывал затылок и хмурил брови, а радуясь - счастливо смеялся; бывало, смущённо краснел, когда посреди рабочего дня Хэнк наклонялся к нему через офисный стол и говорил на ухо что-то эдакое, очевидно полагая, что никому вокруг до них и дела нет.

Гэвин смотрел на то, как Коннор в два счёта скручивает особо опасных и буйнопомешанных, при любом случае бросаясь грудью на защиту лейтенанта (Маркус твердил ему: люди хрупкие машины). Так вот, он смотрел на это и думал: боже мой, боже мой, ведь он притворялся, когда Рид засадил ему кулаком под дых в кафетерии. Андроиды не чувствуют боли, не чувствуют, даже если прострелить насквозь жизненноважный биокомпонент, но от удара малознакомого детектива девиант согнулся напополам с выражением немой покорности. Он принял правила игры, которую вёл Рид (хвалёное благородство?). Это казалось закономерным - впутать в неё следом и Найнса.

Найнс - бледная кожа, крепкое подтянутое тело, вечно равнодушное выражение лица, стильная чёрная водолазка взамен белому пиджаку униформы, да, так намного лучше.

Интересно, а мог ли он вообще чувствовать?

Ричард был девиантен, вполне по-человечески чувствовал и понимал, как и все. Однажды Гэвин подслушал невзначай разговор Хэнка и Коннора за обеденным перерывом. Андроид сидел, как водится, на столе Андерсона, легко покачивая в воздухе мыском обуви, и рассуждал о несложной истине: все мы одинаково эмоциональны, разница лишь в том, кто насколько открыт и готов поделиться своими чувствами.

Кажется, Девятка готов не был от слова совсем, и Рид волей-неволей узнавал в этом себя. За неуместными сальными шутками и напускным легкомыслием Гэвин скрывал от коллег и сослуживцев много всякого, поначалу из расчёта доверять себя настоящего только семье или второй половинке, затем - просто по привычке.

Часто так бывало, что Гэвина страшно бесило буквально всё вокруг: чёртова работа, и чёртов отвратительный кофе из участка, и Коннор, да, этот пластиковый болван. Рид благодарил бога за дни, когда либо его, либо Хэнка с андроидом отправляли на выездное задание: не приходилось куковать в одном помещении с этими двоими. Если же ветреная Фортуна изменяла детективу, то Коннор как назло маячил по участку у него на виду в приталенном пиджаке с дурацкой улыбкой и едва намеченными на щеках ямочками - у Ричарда, должно быть, тоже такие есть (странная особенность RK). 

Просто надо знать разницу между участком и борделем, держать марку, что ли - так рассуждал Гэвин. В этом Девятка преуспел, не поспоришь. Рид, быть может, признавал глубоко внутри себя величие выдержки и терпения андроида: мало кто мог сутки напролёт проводить в этом дурдоме, сохраняя непоколебимое спокойствие. 

Испытывать Найнса постепенно входило в привычку и приносило чувство азарта. Это было своего рода извращённое удовольствие - когда во время очередной истерики Рич слегка приподнял левую бровь: колебание столь незначительное, что легко сошло бы за игру света в помещении. Но Гэвин успел разглядеть в этом всё, что нужно, и, торжествуя, бесновался: где теперь твоя хвалёная стабильность системы, мешок с гвоздями?

\- Тина, напомни, чья идея была взять эту жестянку на дело?

\- Твоя, Гэвс.

До слуха Рида доносились разговоры приставов вполтона из-за спины: о том, какая дорогая игрушка досталась Гэвину в распоряжение, о том, что тот наверняка пролетит по делу даже с её помощью, о том, что им-то такое не достать, ведь андроидов больше не продавали. Детектив срывал раздражение на Девятке, вот только - странное ощущение, отдалённо знакомое с детства, когда в льдистого цвета глазах читался немой вопрос. 

Ричард не был враждебен, Ричард не относился к Гэвину плохо.

\- Детектив Рид?

Поздним вечером за пару часов до закрытия офиса Гэвин терзал кофемашину и растирал ноющие виски. Он всегда нервничал, если дело стопорилось и не двигалось с мёртвой точки. Версии не находили подтверждений, свидетели молчали, а результатов экспертизы необходимо было ждать до вторника.

Рид привык работать либо быстро, либо никак.

\- Жестянкоголовый, вали отсюда, пока я не...

\- Слышал, у вас проблемы по делу о подпольной точке сбыта красного льда? - В полумраке кафетерия диод на виске Коннора переливался лазурью.

Игнорируя оскорбление, он облокотился о столик напротив детектива. Тот недоверчиво нахмурился.

\- Ну, допустим.

\- Почему вы не даёте Ричарду возможности заняться расследованием? Его система отвечает всем современным требованиям, и он в состоянии немало ускорить раскрытие.

Правда, Найнс был боевой моделью с отточенным до остроты навыком воссоздавать и предугадывать события, логически объединять мельчайшие детали в целую картину, преследовать цель, как хищник, напавший на след жертвы. Киберлайф дореволюционной закалки учли недочёты RK800 и постарались утвердить и заострить у новой линейки всё то, что ранее было сглажено и не проработано: от внешности до параметров системы. Ричард был выше Коннора на голову, черты лица его смиряли отстранённой строгостью, а холодный взгляд голубых глаз будто ежеминутно подвергал всё вокруг беспристрастному анализу.

Рид отмечал про себя, что если подолгу вертеться на виду у RK, то невольно начинаешь ощущать себя раздетым.

\- Понимаете, Ричард не жесток и не бессердечен, - Удивительно, как быстро Коннор успел пополнить свой словарь лексиконом художественного чтива, - Он просто крайне серьёзен и сосредоточен на задаче.

\- О, ты думаешь? - Гэвин демонстративно зевнул и собрался было уйти, быстро теряя интерес к тому, что говорил андроид.

\- Я знаю, - Голос из-за плеча стал тише и твёрже, - И я знаю, что у вас к нему что-то есть.

Рид застыл как вкопанный. Медленно развернулся, желая поставить наглую хэнковскую куклу на место, но не увидел никого вокруг - Коннора и след простыл.

По дороге домой Гэвин думал о том, что, может быть, услышанное было нелепой игрой воображения, или алкогольной галлюцинацией, или очередной шуткой природы. Шутка природы - эти слова заронили в нём мысль, тень которой давно посещала рассудок. К Ричарду тянуло, так или иначе - бесконечным желанием донимать, замечать каждую мелочь, чтобы после обращать её в насмешку. Разглядывать безупречное лицо и тело, не то, что у него, Гэвина.

Разглядывать, чтобы ненавидеть, и разглядывать, чтобы горячо, пламенно - хотеть недосягаемого.

В любви Рид был жадиной, хотя толком и не любил ни разу за жизнь. То была какая-то больная мания - присвоить себе, отобрать, воровато оглядываясь, подобно тому, как хватают дети конфеты с полок, как выдёргивают стакан с водой от жажды. Гэвин отталкивал от себя всякую живую душу, и вместе с тем страдал нестерпимо от мучительного ADD - синдром дефицита внимания, единственный верный спутник по жизни.

\- Эй, как там тебя... RK, не знаешь, с чем здесь можно поработать?

Краем глаза он уловил, как на лице андроида изобразилось удивление. Рич принялся обходить небольшую комнату с закопчёнными стенами, терпеливо и кратко объясняя детективу вслух, где были найдены остатки красного льда, где замечены следы подошв, как наркодиллер мог улизнуть от полиции и куда направился.

Гэвин следил движения тонких пальцев и логику профессиональной речи - на месте хаоса противоречивых показаний строилась прекрасная рабочая версия.

\- Вы хотите узнать моё предположение о дислокации точки?

Рид впервые отметил про себя, как звучал его голос - тембр насыщенный, бархатный, примерно на полтона ниже, чем у Коннора.

\- Валяй.

Детектив с трудом сглотнул ком необъяснимого волнения.

***

Узкий глухой переулок на окраине где-то в восточной части города. Заржавелая металлическая дверь, ведущая в подсобку сомнительного притона - по виду ни то забегаловка, ни то стрип-клуб. Относительное укрытие за оконной выемкой заброшенной многоэтажки напротив - второй этаж, а снизу проверенный на прочность скат крышки мусорного бака. Налево тупик, направо - безлюдная улица с односторонним движением.

Импровизированная засада так себе, но следовало торопиться: по наводкам Ричарда диллер условился передать товар подставному клиенту не иначе, чем в этом месте и в этот час. Выждать правильный момент, воспользоваться эффектом неожиданности, чики брики и в дамки.

\- В дамки? - Не понял Найнс.

\- Выражение такое, - Пояснил Гэвин, стушевавшись.

Кажется, он и в самом деле успел позабыть о неприязни к машинам за обсуждением плана-перехвата с Девяткой. А также, немало загореться и увлечься - дело спорилось, когда им двоим удавалось найти общий язык.

Порой в перерывах между работой, когда Найнс предусмотрительно спешил оставить детектива, рядом непонятным образом появлялся Коннор. С того вечера девиант взял дурацкую привычку заставать Рида наедине и подолгу разглагольствовать о пользе его сотрудничества с Девяткой и о Девятке вообще.

\- Эй, если ты своего братца ищешь, то я не в курсе, где...

\- Честно говоря, я правда думаю, что вам сейчас нужен кто-то вроде Ричарда. В вашей жизни не хватает... порядка. 

Гэвин грозно замахнулся, собираясь осадить андроида язвительной тирадой, но внезапно осёкся. Как странно - доброжелательные карие глаза будто смотрели в самую душу, а доверительная речь била без промаха. Коннор как будто облекал в слова беспорядок, что творился в его, Гэвина, больной голове. Придавал форму эмоциям, норовящим перерасти в настоящие чувства. 

Чувство в нём - томилось и вызревало, а из всего упрямому детективу оставалось только правильно его назвать да объясниться с Девяткой.

Гэвин поёрзал на холодном бетонном полу. Тело начинало затекать от неудобной позы. Они уже около получаса лежали, припав подбородками к содранной раме на манер бойницы, в то время как снаружи не происходило ровным счётом ничего.

\- Слушай, ты уверен, что... - Рид было приготовился капризно затянуть свою привычную песню, но тут же затих, взглянув на напарника.

Найнс неотрывно замер взглядом на пресловутых дверях и вслушивался в звенящую тишину. Диод на виске горел жёлтым, тело было напряжено каждой мышцей, губы сомкнуты в сосредоточенную полоску. Послышались шаги, тихий скрип. Рельефная рука была готова в любой момент дёрнуться к кобуре пистолета; ещё мгновение - наружу показалась человеческая фигура, но Рич выжидал, неподвижный, секунду, другую. У Гэвина сдавали нервы: "Чёрт, он вообще собирается шевелиться?"

Человек потянулся к внутреннему карману плаща, но вдруг остановился, будто что-то заслышав, поднял лицо чуть кверху. 

Рид сорвался с места. Выхватил пушку, но в прыжке зацепился ногой о бетонный выступ, с грохотом угодив на гулкий скат и спустив курок неосторожным движением. Последнее, что он услышал - оглушительный выстрел, срикошетивший о задвижку и испуганный выкрик Девятки: "Гэвин!.."

Затем - кромешная темнота беспамятства.

***

Казалось, едкий запах у носа возвращал его прямиком из загробного мира. Рид пришёл в себя, очевидно, уже в участке - он судорожно сжал ладонью подлокотник офисного кресла и огляделся по сторонам: серые стены незнакомого кабинета, раскрытая аптечка посреди стола, Девятка, перевязанная кисть, изогнутая под странным углом...

Девятка?

\- Вы очнулись.

Ричард стоял, повернувшись к нему ровной спиной, лицом к окну, на свет сворачивая моток белоснежных бинтов. Гэвин хотел сказать что-то, перевёл взгляд на свою руку, обратно на RK, промолчал. 

\- Вы ухаживаете за шрамами?

\- Что?

\- Для ухода за послеоперационными рубцами и шрамами требуется регулярный приём препаратов. Я проанализировал вашу карту больного и подобрал подходящий курс, пока вы были в отключке. Бумаги на вашем столе.

Гэвин невольно потянулся пальцами здоровой руки к переносице, растёр лоб, силясь, наконец, понять, что происходит.

Закончив с бинтами, Рич обернулся, не поднимая глаз на детектива, собрал со стола медицинские принадлежности. Молча направился к выходу, в дверях застыл на мгновение, но тут же двинулся дальше.

Около минуты в кабинете царила тишина. Затем раздался стук и вошёл Коннор, загадочно улыбаясь.

\- Может, хоть ты объяснишь, что...

\- После того, как вы спугнули подозреваемого, Ричарду удалось вызвать наряд и диллера льда перехватили через два квартала. Я уже допросил его, он быстро сдал соучастников, - Андроид поправил галстук не без тени гордости, - Однако же, без потерь не обошлось.

Он указал взглядом на кисть Гэвина и доверительно склонился ближе.

\- Мы хотели отвести вас в медицинский блок, но Ричард настоял на том, чтобы позаботиться о вас самостоятельно на правах напарника.

\- Э-э...

\- Действуйте, детектив, - Произнёс Коннор и подмигнул, слегка качнув головой.

Рид в замешательстве потупился, оставаясь наедине со своими мыслями. Провёл ладонью по пылающим щекам, прикусил костяшку, усмехнулся.

Ричард определённо одержал над ним победу в этой странной донельзя игре - и пожалуй, это было хорошо для них обоих.


End file.
